Who is this guy?
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: – ¿Quién es ese chico? –Nadie, no es nadie.


Ningún personaje me pertenece solo la trama.

* * *

Terry McGinnis a.k.a. Batman, a.k.a él hijo ilegitimo de Bruce Wayne estaba consciente de que a pesar de ser el nuevo murciélago protector de New Gotham ignoraba muchas cosas del clan; por ejemplo como era que Dick Grayson (aun Nigthwing) había perdido el globo ocular derecho, o porque Cassandra Caín-Wayne (Blackbat) se reusaba a dejar su puesto en Hong Kong a pesar de ser una de las ciudades más seguras y tranquilas del mundo desde hacía años, o porque Timothy Drake antes Red Robin se volvió el nuevo Oracle. Sí, no sabía muchas cosas sobre su "familia" y su gran curiosidad –propia de un niño pequeño– ya le había causado uno que otro problema con ellos por preguntar, pero no obtenía respuestas solo evasivas

Mientras pensaba en esas cuestiones que consideraba debía saber (después de todo eran sus hermanos) Bruce buscaba archivo tras archivo buscando indicios del nuevo plan eco terrorista de Ra's Al Ghul pero no hallaba nada y eso alteraba los nervios de Bruce. El viejo siempre se ponía mal cuando se trataba de Ra's Al Ghul quizás porque era al único que no había podido derrotar por completo y era el único que de la vieja escuela sobrevivía (pero vamos ¡era prácticamente inmortal!). La momia viviente se estaba moviendo mucho últimamente para que no sabían, nadie era tan tonto como para chivar sus planes preferían morir a enfadar a la Cabeza del Demonio. Y eso hacia enfadar a Bruce.

Había desistido de hacer que descansara un rato así que se limitó a hacerle compañía, Carrie estaba con los Titanes y ellos dos eran los únicos que vivían en la mansión. Bajo la mirada para ver los documentos en la mesa y ayudar a su padre cuando algo le llamo la atención, una fotografía.

– **¿Quién es ese chico?** – Pregunto al mayor, se veía joven quizás tendría unos ocho o nueve años, su cabello era intensamente negro y a simple vista parecía sedoso, la tez era blanca pero con un toque dorado; tenía la sonrisa de un príncipe mimado, burlona, altanera claramente decía "yo mando y ustedes son mis perras". Pero lo que más le llamo la atención –y le gusto– fueron sus ojos, esos brillantes orbes color jade que lucían cargados de misterios.

No le pasó desapercibida la tensión de Bruce ante la pregunta, su cuerpo se puso rígido y la mirada no se apartó de la pantalla pero no respondió. Terry evaluaba que tan buena idea sería insistir y posiblemente cabrear al primer murciélago, bueno de un exhaustivo entrenamiento y un par de noches sin cenar no pasaría ¿cierto? Estaba por abrir la boca cuando la inesperada respuesta le llego en un frio susurro.

– **Nadie, no es nadie.**

" _Aja, sino es nadie porque tienes su fotografía, sé que no eres un pedófilo"_. – **¿Y p…?**

– **Concéntrate Terrence** –ordeno metiendo la fotografía bajo todos los papeles.

" _Terrence. Ugh, ya se enojó"_

~o~

Sabía que debía ser alguien importante sino lo fuera Bruce no guardaría con tanto recelo su fotografía y si él no quería decirle su identidad obtendría respuestas de otra fuente. Cuando el viejo se encerró en su habitación regreso a la cueva a buscar la imagen y con su teléfono le tomo una foto no podía llevársela Bruce se daría cuenta pero la necesitaba para descubrir su identidad. En cuanto la tuvo se fue en su cuarto a pensar cómo empezar cuando su hermana menor se sentó a su lado intrigada en porque veía con tanto ahínco su celular.

– **¿Quién es él?** – Pregunto curiosa la pequeña Carrie, la Princesa Bastarda de Gotham. – **Es lindo.**

– **No tengo idea** –respondió mirando la imagen del misterioso chiquillo. – **Pero estaba en las cosas de Bruce.**

– **Quizás es uno de los chicos de niño.** –Aventuro colocando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

– **Ninguno tiene los ojos verdes** – la niña asintió, ninguno de los "hermanos" poseía ojos verdes todos los tenían azules, bueno los de Jason (Red Hood) eran verde-azulados pero los de ese niño eran jade y los de Jason eran esmeralda.

– **¿Sera otro hermano?**

– **Yo también pensé eso** –paso su atención a la niña– **pero si lo es, ¿por qué no sabemos nada de él? ¿Por qué cuando le pregunte a Bruce quien era me respondió "nadie"? Hay algo aquí que no cuadra Carrie y voy a averiguar que es.**

– **¿Así?** –Arqueo una ceja– **¿y que, piensas preguntarle de uno por uno a todo el clan?**

– **De ser necesario.**

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza ante la curiosidad de Terry, curiosidad que ella también tenía.

~o~

Decidieron que para empezar su investigación con la persona que había pasado más tiempo con el murciélago mayor y por ende quien debía conocerlo mejor: Dick Grayson. Así que Terry fue al piso que compartía con su esposa Kori y su joven hija Mar'i, la líder actual de los Titanes.

– **¡Hola Terry!** –La joven lo abrazo fuertemente al verlo, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien y eran muy amigos.

– **Hey Mar'i ¿se encuentra Dick?**

– **Uh** - **uh no Terry, está en una misión con mamá** –ladeo la cabeza curiosa– **¿para que lo necesitabas, es urgente? ¡Oh, no me digas que le paso algo al abuelo!**

– **No, no tranquila solo quería…. Quería preguntarle algo.** –Dudo, ¿debería decirle para que lo buscaba? Quizás ella podría ayudarle. – **Quiero saber si reconoce a este chico** –le mostro la imagen de "Misterio" como lo había llamado Carrie. La sema tamaraniana tomo el móvil mirando fijamente la fotografía, Terry distinguió una chispa de reconocimiento y su esperanza creció quizás descubriría el secreto antes de lo pensado. – **¿Tu lo conoces?**

– **No, no exactamente** –le devolvió el teléfono al ojiazul– **; papá y mamá tienen unas cuantas fotografías de él pero nunca me han querido decir quién es. ¿De dónde la sacaste? Nunca había visto esta.**

– **La tenía Bruce.**

Ambos se miraron desconcertados, al principio creían que lo posible ser tratara de un niño que habían rescatado alguna vez y la tenían como recuerdo pero que alguien más del clan las tuviera era raro, muy raro.

~o~

Tuvieron que descartar a la mayoría pues o se encontraban en misión o les tomaría mucho tiempo –que no tenían– llegar con ellos así que sus opciones se reducían a unos ocupadísimos Bárbara Gordon y Timothy Drake junto con un muy esquivo Jason Todd.

La plática con Mar'i había atizado aún más la curiosidad de Terry y Carrie así que los tres decidieron investigar, Mar'i preguntaría a sus padres en cuanto volvieran mientras que Carrie iría con Bárbara. Pero la comisionada dejo la oficina alegando una junta importante en cuanto la pelirroja menor le mostro la imagen. En cuanto a Tim… regreso la vista a sus ordenadores en cuanto le mostraron la imagen ignorando las preguntas del nuevo Batman.

" _Eres inteligente Terry sabes reconocer cuando es mejor una retirada estratégica y esta es una de esas ocasiones, no preguntes más"_

No le hizo falta verlo cara a cara para saber que había incomodado a Oracle, la cuestión lo puso a la defensiva como a Bárbara y Bruce como si se tratara de un tabú para el clan, ¿por qué tanto secreto? ¿Qué tan importante era ese niño para alterarlos a ese nivel?

~o~

Junto con Mar'i y Carrie busco por toda la ciudad al temido Red Hood pues era la única esperanza sin encontrar rastros más que simples comentarios de fuentes no muy confiables, eso no era sorprendente el Capucha solía desaparecer cuando le placía y regresar a la Ciudad Maldita como si nada hubiera pasado semanas o incluso meses después del último contacto con la familia. Algo curioso ya que aun así era quien más al pendiente del viejo estaba.

Frustrados y con el ánimo por los suelos decidieron tomar una pausa en su infructífera investigación, la retomarían cuando los murciélagos regresaran de sus misiones.

Así que ahora buscaba ha Ace quien había salido corriendo al ver a sus dueños con jabón y manguera.

" _¿Dónde se habrá metido ese perro? ¿Debemos pasar por esto cada vez que hay que bañarlo?"_

Al parecer Terry no era muy buen detective –algo inconcebible para un murciélago aún más para Batman–, no solo no había descubierto la identidad del niño de ojos jade si encontrado a Red Hood sino que ahora tampoco podía encontrar a Ace para darle un baño; genial hasta un perro lo vencía. Iba a buscar entre las tumbas familiares cuando escucho a dos personas discutir, sin saber muy bien porque (ya antes había intervenido en esas peleas) se ocultó tras un árbol.

– **Ya pasaron quince años deberías…** –Ace permanecía cerca del anciano como si estuviera respaldándolo.

– **¿Qué, olvidarlo como todos ustedes? No puedo Bruce, no puedo ser tan insensible.**

– **Jason…** –reconocía ese tono de advertencia, era el mismo que les dedicaba cada que estaba al borde del cabreo ¿pero de que hablaban? ¿Olvidar que… o a quién? Jason suspiro resignadamente como si esa discusión la hubiera tenido muchas veces con su padre y estuviera cansado de perder.

– **No tiene caso** –vio como el segundo Robin se daba vuelta. Antes de irse le dijo algo más a su padre, algo que hizo a Bruce tensarse y a Terry darse cuenta de su gran ignorancia respecto a la historia de su familia. – **Ni siquiera logre que grabaras su nombre en la lápida.**

" _¿El nombre de quién?"_

Habían tres lapidas sin grabar eso lo sabía bien, dos se encontraban en deplorables condiciones, cuarteadas y casi cubiertas en su totalidad por moho y maleza; pero había otra más cuidada. No era un pequeño obelisco como las otras dos sino la tradicional rectangular sin ningún grabado religioso o que distinguiera a quien pertenecía pero tampoco había hierba mala a su alrededor, al contrario habían flores.

¿Quiénes ocupaban esas sepulturas? ¿Algún villano que terminaría en la fosa común? No, no las tendrían en el cementerio familiar. ¿Algún amigo? Tendría nombre sí o sí. ¿Entonces porque esa tumba cubierta de flores era visitada por los miembros del clan si era la más alejada del panteón? Muchas veces los había visto visitar y pasar un rato ahí, incluso llorar o hablarle a alguien que claramente ya no podía contestarles. Pero no sabía quién era.

Un secreto más a la lista.

Pensativo espero a que Bruce se marchara con Ace siguiéndole los talones, ya no le importaba asearlo las chicas se encargarían de ello, su prioridad era alcanzar a Jason y hacerle un largo interrogatorio aunque temía quedar con más dudas que al principio.

* * *

Yo sé que ustedes son mejores detectives que Terry y saben quién es el de la foto es muy obvio ;)

¿Por qué tres tumbas?

¿Merece continuación o lo dejamos así?


End file.
